Desperate Measures
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Sungmin loves Kyuhyun with all of his heart.But with a stalker and crazed fan,Kyuhyun has no time for love.Sungmin decides to tell him that he loves him no matter what.Only to find Kyu being held at gunpoint.What will Sungmin do to save Kyuhyun's life?
1. Summary and details

Title: Desperate Measures

Summary: Sungmin loves Kyuhyun with all of his heart. But with a stalker and a crazed fan, Kyuhyun has no time for love. One day, Sungmin got the courage to tell Kyuhyun just how much he loves him, not caring if everyone hates him. But only found Kyuhyun being held at gunpoint. What will Sungmin do to save his crush's life?

Pairing: KyuMin

Rating: T for Teen

Genre: Drama and Romance

Pairings in it: KyuMin, KangTeuk, YeWook, KiHae

Disclaimer: I don't own SuJu. I only own this fanfic^^


	2. Do something

Desperate Measures

Chapter One: Do something

Sungmin sat on the couch, remote in hand. The rest of Super Junior was either on the couch, or on the floor. Kangin had Leeteuk protectively in his arms. Leeteuk had his head rested against Kangin's strong shoulder while Kangin's arms were around Leeteuk's slim waist. Kangin rested his chin on Leeteuk's shoulder. They were playing with each other's fingers lovingly as they watched TV. Ryeowook was sitting on the recliner next to the couch, cuddled up close to Yesung with a red blanket over them. Their legs were tangled under the blanket and they held each other in their arms. Ryeowook rested his head againsted Yesung's chest, fast asleep, while his arms were wrapped around Yesung's middle. Yesung was watching TV, his arms around Ryeowook and his chin resting on Ryeowook's head. Donghae and Kibum were sitting at the other end of the couch. Donghae was laying down, his head up against the arm rest with Kibum on top of him. Kibum rested the side of his head on Donghae's shoulder with one of Donghae's arm around his middle. Kibum was holding his other hand and they both with watching the TV. Shindong was in the kitchen, eating and playing chess with Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun was taking a shower and Sungmin felt odd. He was the only one in the livingroom who didn't have a boyfriend. Besides him, Eunhyuk, Shindong, and Kyuhyun were single also.

Sungmin sighed softly and looked at every single couple in the room. He was frowning, wishing he had what they had. He put the remote next to Donghae and got up. He stretched his arms over his head and went into the kitchen. He pulled up a chair and decided to watch Eunhyuk beat Shindong in a game of chess.

"What are you doing in here? Weren't you watching TV a few minutes ago?" Shindong asked, totally fixed on making a move. Sungmin shrugged half-heartedly.

"I didn't want to be the only single guy in the livingroom." He said.

"What do you mean? We could of joined you, you know that, right?" Eunhyuk said as he took Shindong's pawn with his knight.

"I know but I didn't want to be in there anyway." Sungmin pouted and rested his chin on the back of the chair. Shindong and Eunhyuk both looked at him.

"Are you jealous or something?" They both said in unison. Sungmin sighed and nods.

"I want what they have. I want to hold someone's hand and I want to kiss someone's lips everyday." He said.

"Well, who is the 'someone' you hope for?" Shindong said and took a sip of his soda.

"Yeah, who is it?" Eunhyuk said and raished his soda to his lips.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin answered without hesitation. Eunhyuk spits his soda out, all over poor Shindong. Sungmin pulled his head back, stunned. Shindong narrowed his eyes at Eunhyuk, who laughed nervously.

"M-Mianhae, Shindong." He said. Shindong groaned and stood. He went to his bedroom to take a shower and put on clean clothes. Once he left, Eunhyuk turned to Sungmin. "You like Kyuhyun?" He said, almost shouting. Sungmin panicked and covered his mouth.

"Shhhh! Others will hear." He said. Eunhyuk nods and Sungmin took his hand away. "I'm too afraid to tell him. With a creepy stalker and a stalker-crazed fan, he has no time for me." Sungmin said, pouting slightly as he played with a pawn. Eunhyuk sadened.

"Sungminnie, you have to tell him sometime. Or else you'll loose him and then you'll regret not telling him." He said. Sungmin shrugged softly and looked down at the pawn that he was twirling around in his fingers.

"I don't have the confidence to say that to him. You know me. I'm always shy on making the first move." Sungmin said. Eunhyuk sighed and sets up a new game of chess. He turned the chess board around so Sungmin had the white side while he had the black side. Sungmin paused and looked up at Eunhyuk, who smiled brightly at him.

"I'll make you a deal. If I win, you have to tell Kyuhyun you're feelings. If you win, I'll tell him for you. Either way, he'll find out." Eunhyuk said. Sungmin stared at him, hesitating. He put the pawn down and moved his knight.

"You have yourself a deal." He said and smiled when Eunhyuk smiled. Leeteuk walked in a few minutes later and looked at them. They were halfway in the game. Leeteuk raised his eyebrows. They looked completely focused. They probably didn't even know he was there. Leeteuk opened his mouth to say something.

"The soda is in the mini fridge in Donghae's room." Eunhyuk said before Leeteuk could ask where the soda. Leeteuk's eyes widened and he slowly walked into Donghae's room and grabbed he soda. He walked back into the kitche, where they were still playing chess. Sungmin took Eunhyuk's queen out with his knight. Eunhyuk growled and took his rook. Leeteuk opened his mouth to say something again.

"We made a deal that if Eunhyuk wins, I have to tell Kyuhyun I love him." Sungmin said. Leeteuk was shocked again but then he opened his mouth to say something else.

"And if Sungmin wins, I have to tell Kyuhyun that Sungmin loves him." Eunhyuk said. Leeteuk blinked at them for a few minutes, staring at them both shocked. How the hell could they have known what he was going to say?

"Teukkie-oppa, what's taking you so long?" Kangin said from the livingroom.

"O-Oh, c-coming!" Leeteuk said, snapping out of it. As he walked out of the kitchen, he took one more glance at them. He looked ahead with a stunned look.

"Ninjas." He whispered.

"We heard that." Eunhyuk and Sungmin both said in unison. Leeteuk froze and slowly looked at them, eyes wide and jaw open.

_"WTF, MAN?" _He thought.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Eunhyuk cheered, throwing his arms in the air. Sungmin sighed, defeated. Eunhyuk stood up and punched the air, happily. Sungmin growled.

"Will you quit it! I get it!" Sungmin said. Eunhyuk paused and looked at him. Sungmin sighed and stood. "Where is Kyu? I'll go tell him now." He huffed. Eunhyuk grinned.

"He's outside practicing for our music video that's coming up." Shindong said, walking in with a towel on his head. "Why?" He asked.

"Sungminnie and I made a bet." Eunhyuk said, like a child would say "I got a lollipop" matter-of-factly.

"What bet? What did I miss?" Shindong asked. Eunhyuk spun around and looked at Sungmin.

"We made a bed that if I win at a game of chess, he has to tell Kyuhyun that he loves him. And if he wins, I have to tell Kyuhyun that Sungmin loves him." Shindong said.

"Either way, he would of found out, ne?" Shindong asked and looked at dance machine, who nods.

"Yup! And I won. So he has to tell Kyu." He said. Shindong grinned evily and looked at Sungmin, who gulped. Shindong grabbed Sungmin's wrist and tugged him the door that leads to their backyard.

"Good luck, Sungminnie." He said and winked before walking off. Sungmin huffed.

"What did I get myself into?" He said and opened the door. He turned around and shuts the door behind him. It was warm outside and the sun was beating down on Sungmin's bare back [yes, he's shirtless. What do you expect? It's the dead heat of summer and you expect a boy NOT to take his shirt off? Pfft. Oh. Yeah. He is wearing black skinnyjeans, btw. Just want to let you know that he's not COMPLETELY naked -.-]. He sighed, his hand still on the doorknob and didn't want to turn around. He could hear 'It's You' playing on the radio, rather loudly. But other than that, he heard some soft moans. He paused, furrowing his eyebrows and slowly turned around. The scene that met his eyes shocked him beyond belief. Kyuhyun was standing there, a man behind him. The man had one arm around Kyuhyun's throat and the other held a gun to Kyuhyun's head. Kyuhyun had a face of complete terror. He was sweating and breathing rather hard and looking straight at Sungmin, eyebrows furrowed. The man was dressed in black head to toe [why the hell would someone wear black in the summer time?]. His hood was up so Sungmin couldn't see his face. Sungmin stared at the scene before him, shocked. He slowly took his hand off of the door knob, his fingertips brusing the medal knob. The man stared at Sungmin, his eyes narrowed and then he smiled. Sungmin saw the man's lips curl into a grin.

"You must be Lee Sungmin." The man said. Sungmin gulped, his heart racing and his adrenaline pumping.

"Sungmin...get out of here..." Kyuhyun said. Sungmin looked at Kyuhyun, who flinched when the man pressed the bullet hole harder to his head. Kyuhyun grabbed the man's arm that was around his neck with both hands.

"If you move, I'll blow his brains out. And I guess you wouldn't want that, would you?" The man said. Sungmin looked at him.

"Who are you? A-And what do you want?" He said. The man chuckled a dark chuckle.

"My identity is mine to keep. And what do **I** want? Hm. I want to see someone's blood on the sidewalk. I want to watch someone die before my eyes and I want to laugh while I watch that happen. And I guess that this cutie is my lucky targe-"

"-No!" Sungmin blurted, cutting the man off. The man looked at him, confused but then he smiled wickedly. Sungmin gulped, now afraid that he caught the killer's attention.

"No? _No_? Why not?" The man asked. Sungmin looked at Kyuhyun, who was begging him with his eyes. Sungmin looked at the man.

"I don't want Kyuhyun to die. I love him too much to see his blood be splattered." He said. Kyuhyun's eyes widened.

"You love him, you say? Hm. You must be a lucky man, Kyuhyun." The man looked at Kyuhyun. "This guy is really gorgeus. I'm getting second thoughts on you now." He said and looked at Sungmin and grinned. "What else do you have to say, boy?" He said. Sungmin stepped forward and cautiously walked down the back porches steps and stood in front of them, but not too close.

"Sungmin, don't...Please..." Kyuhyun begged. Sungmin ignored him and looked at the man.

"I want you to take my life instead." Sungmin said. The man looked at him eyebrows raised.

"But why should I? You're too cute to die." He said.

"Well then, do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt Kyuhyun." Sungmin said. The man stared at him, scanning his face. "I'll do whatever you want as long as you let him go." Sungmin said. The man grinned and walked toward Sungmin. He put the gun to his head and shoved Kyuhyun away from him. Kyuhyun exclaimed a little and almost slammed into the picnic table. Kyuhyun turned around and looked at Sungmin, who was now being held at gunpoint. The gun was at his head. Sungmin refused to look at Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin...why?" Kyuhyun said. Sungmin sighed softly and looked up at him. "Why did you give yourself up like that? Why?" He said.

"Because I can't watch you die, Kyu. I've said it before and I'll say it again. ... I love you. Not like a brother or a friend. But ... I love you. For real. And for always. I gave myself up because I wanted to." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun furrowed his eyebrows. In the corner of his eye, he saw Leeteuk poke his head out and looked out of the kitchen window. Leeteuk gasped and grabbed his phone, dialing a number. Kyuhyun knew what he was going and he hid the smirk.

"You gave up your body and yourself to me? How sweet." The man said and turned Sungmin around so that he faced him. Sungmin looked at him and Kyuhyun's fists clenched. "You're mine now." The man whispered and harshly grabbed Sungmin's chin and forced their lips to make contact. Sungmin didn't have the chance to react but he squirmed and tried to push him away. But the man wouldn't budge.

"Stop it." Kyuhyun sad, his voice lowering. He's starting to get mad. The man pulled away, still holding Sungmin's chin in a tight hold. Sungmin opened his eyes, frightened on what he'll do next to him. The man slanted his gaze and looked at Kyuhyun.

"And why should I?" He asked. Kyuhyun tightened his fists.

"Just. Stop." He said through gritted teeth. The man smiled.

"Jealous much? What? You wish you had this guy?" He asked. Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin.

"Yes. I do." He said.

"..!" Sungmin was too shocked by Kyuhyun's words. The man smiled and looked at Sungmin.

"Well, too bad. He made his decision. He gave himself up for you. And he's all mine. I'll enjoy this." The man said and pressed his lips back to Sungmin's. Sungmin furrowed his eyebrows, tightly closing his eyes shut and tried pushing him away. Kyuhyun growled and closed his eyes. The man took the gun away from Sungmin's head and without Kyuhyun or Sungmin knowing, he put the gun hole at Sungmin's ribs. He angled it up so that it would shoot into his lungs. He put his finger to the trigger. Kyuhyun shot opened his eyes when he heard the gun shot. Sungmin's eyes opened wide and he gasped, feeling the searing pain form in his ribs and lung. Blood trickled down his skin. The man grinned and let's go of Sungmin's chin. He puts the gun away.

"Have fun~." He chimed and then took off. Kyuhyun watched him, debating whether he should take off after him. But decided not to. He gathered a gasping Sungmin in his arms. Sungmin's legs gave out, making Kyuhyun drop to his knees. Sungmin tightly closed his eyes shut and continued gasping. Kyuhyun felt tears whell in his eyes. He put his hand to Sungmin's cheek, causing Sungmin to open his eyes.

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun choked out. Sungmin looked at him. Kyuhyun leaned down and pressed his lips to Sungmin's lips gently. Without hesitation, Sungmin kissed back. After a few seconds, they seperated and Sungmin groaned rather loudly, tightly closing his eyes shut. Kyuhyun raised his head when he heard sirens and when the back door opened and the rest of SuJu came running out. They all gasped when they looked at Sungmin, who was still gasping for air. Tears streamed down Kyuhyun's cheeks and he looked at Sungmin. The guy he loved the most got shot. The sirens got closer and Heechul ran off to get the police and ambulance over to them.

"You're...going to be fine, alright? You're going to be okay." Kyuhyun whispered. Sungmin opened his eyes and looked at him, feeling dizzy. "I promise." Kyuhyun said. Sungmin slowly nods. Some hospital men came over with a stretcher. Kyuhyun lifted Sungmin up in his arms and gently placed him on the stretcher. The police came over to them and began asking questions. A news van pulled up and a reporter and a camera man came running into the backyard.

"Roll. Roll now. We need to get this." The reporter said. One of the hospital men put an oxygen make over Sungmin's mouth. Sungmin grabbed Kyuhyun's wrist. Kyuhyun willing followed and got into the ambulance with Sungmin. Kyuhyun held Sungmin's hand in both of his. The door slammed shut and the ambulance drove off. Super Junior accepted questions from the police men and answered them truthfully. Eunhyuk broke down because he was the closest guy to Sungmin. And he blamed himself for Sungmin getting shot.

"If it w-wasn't f-for u-us making t-that stupid b-bet, h-he wouldn't b-be on his w-way t-to the hospital." Eunhyuk sobbeed as he whipped the tears away with his wrist. Donghae pats his closest friend's shoulder.

"It's alright, Hyukkie. It's not your fault." He said. Eunhyuk nods.

"Yes, it is. I-It is m-my fault." He said. Donghae sighed and gathered Eunhyuk in his arm and hugged him. Eunhyuk continued crying and hugged his friend back.

"Don't beat yourself up like that, Hyukkie." He said. Eunhyuk buried his face into Donghae's neck. Kibum watched with a slight smile on his face. Donghae pulled his head back and looked at Eunhyuk. He whipped the tears away with his thumb and gently smiled. Eunhyuk scanned his face. Without even thinking, Donghae leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Eunhyuk's. Eunhyuk closed his eyes and let's his world spin and twist. Kibum smiled and looked at Hankyung. Hankyung whipped his tears away and looked at Kibum. He blushed slightly and looked away, waving slightly. Kibum walked toward Donghae and Eunhyuk, who was shocked by Donghae's sudden kiss. Donghae looked at Kibum.

"You guys should date." Kibum said.

"W-Why? I-I'm dating you, though." Donghae stammered. Kibum smiled.

"It's alright, really. Besides, I kind of got my eye on someone right now." He said and winked at Hankyung, who continued to blush.

"A-Are you sure?" Eunhyuk said, also stammering. Kibum looked at him and nods, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"It's completely fine with me." He said. Donghae smiled.

"Friends?" He asked, holding out a hand. Kibum grinned and shook his hand.

"Friends." He said. All 3 of them turned around to hear Leeteuk shouting a little. He was trying to shoo away the annoying reporter. But the reporter was protesting.

"Leave! Now! We don't need you here!" Leeteuk said, trying to push the reporter said.

"W-We're only trying to do a report!" The reporter said, pushing against him.

"I don't care! Get off of our property!" Leeteuk said and gave the reporter a final shove. That's when the reporter got angry. She got into Leeteuk's face.

"Why don't you make me, Leeteuk. I have rights, you know. If I were you, I shouldn't be worrying about me. I should be worrying about the guy in the ambulance who is going to hospital." The reporter said.

"You don't think I care? I care for Sungmin more than I care for myself." Leeteuk faught back. This is the first time they had seen Leeteuk get SO aggressive.

"I can tell. But what if you were in that ambulance? Would they care for you? Are you even positive that they will care for you?" The reporter said. Leeteuk narrowed his eyes. "You're the leader of this band, I get it. But you're not even famous with the fans. They don't even like you. I've spoken to a few of them, actually. They want you out of the band and so do I. It would make all of us happier and make Super Junior more popular, got it?" The reporter said. Leeteuk felt tears boil in his eyes. His lips wavered and he clenched his fists. "YOU'RE NOTHING!" The reporter yelled. Everyone else was in shock. Leeteuk backed up, not wanting to fight back.

"Leeteuk..." Kangin said softly and went to grab his arm. But Leeteuk gently avoided his touch and walked off toward the house. Kangin went after him. At first, Leeteuk fought him but when Kangin didn't give up and hugged him, he finally gave in and broke down. He let's Kangin hug him tightly. He wrapped his arms around him and gripped his jacket. Kangin hussed him and told him that everything the reporter said was a lie and that he loves him dearly. Leeteuk buried his face into Kangin's neck and cried. Heechul, Siwon, Hankyung, Shindong, and Kibum came over to them and also tried to comfort him. The others, however were able to shoo the reporter away.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Kyuhyun sat in the waiting room in a chair. His elbows were against his knees and fingers were intertwined with another. His chin rested on his fingers. He waited impatiently. Other members of Super Junior surrounded and crowded the waiting room. They were all eager to hear the news if Sungmin will be alright. Kyuhyun was shaking slightly, unable to hold his worry in. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He slowly breathed in and out. A memory flashed in his mind:

_Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, and Yesung just got done filming 'Dangerous Friendship'. They were in the van, excited and relieved it's over. Sungmin was talking to Kyuhyun, their bodies facing each other. Sungmin started laughing at what Kyuhyun said. Kyuhyun smiled._

_"Kyu~You make me laugh so hard." Sungmin said, still laughing. Kyuhyun chuckled._

_"Well, good people laugh a lot." He said. Sungmin fell backwards and Kyuhyun exclaimed as Sungmin fell off of the seat and hit his head. Sungmin exclaimed in pain and put his hand on his face. "Aish~You should be more careful, Sungminnie." Kyuhyun said as he helped Sungmin back onto the seat. Sungmin chuckled and then winced._

_"Yeah, you're probably right. A-Am I bleeding?" He asked. Kyuhyun chuckled and grabbed his hand, gently pulling it away so he could look at his head._

_"Nope. Just a bump. You'll be fine." He said. Sungmin smiled and shoved him. Kyuhyun laughed and hugged him. Sungmin smiled and hugged him back._

_"I'm always so clumsy." Sungmin said as they let go of each other. Kyuhyun chuckled and rustled Sungmin's hair softly. Sungmin pouted and pinched his cheeks. Kyuhyun chuckled and pinched his nose. Sungmin growled slightly and poked his cheek. Kyuhyun leaned in and gently place a soft kiss on his lips, for some reason wanting to. Sungmin immediatly closed his eyes and kissed back. Yesung gently poked Ryeowook and pointed at the KyuMin moment. Ryeowook looked over and his jaw dropped._

_"Oh...my...God..." He whispered as they entered a make-out session. Sungmin cupped Kyuhyun's jaw in his hands. Ryeowook and Yesung quickly grabbed their phones and took some pictures. When they got done posting it on their Facebook, Kyuhyun and Sungmin were blushing. They stopped making out and they were sitting akwardly next to each other, avoiding eye contact and blushing majorly._

_"Okay~!" Ryeowook and Yesung both said in unison with a smile on their faces. Sungmin buried his face in his hands and Kyuhyun grabbed his notebook and his face. Ryeowook and Yesung laughed and high-fived._

_"Too late." Ryeowook chimed._

_"Already took photos and it's on our Facebook pages." Yesung said and happily showed his phone to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun looked at the screen and growled slightly, making Yesung become even more proud. He smiled brightly. "Caught ya." He said. Kyuhyun blushed and hid his face again. Ryeowook and Yesung laughed again._

END OF MEMORY

Kyuhyun opened his eyes when someone shook him. He looked up to see Kangin standing there, his hand on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Kyuhyun asked as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 5:30 pm. We've been here for 2 hours. We just got the notification about Sungmin." Kangin said. Kyuhyun looked at him and grabbed his upper arms gently.

"What happpened? Is he alright? Is he alive? Is he dead?" He said. Kangin smiled and gently took his hands off of him.

"The doctors said he'll be alright. They're going to keep him over night just to make sure. The bullet went through 2 ribs and pierced his lung. But other than that, he'll be alright." He said. Kyuhyun smiled. "You can go visit him now. The doctors said he's awake." He said.

"What room?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Room 172." Kangin said. Kyuhyun thanked him and ran to his room. He stood in front of the door and fixed his hair and clothing. He exhaled and grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Sungmin was standing at the window, looking out of it with a puzzled look. He was watching the little kids play in the yard across the street. His rib cage a layer of rappings. Kyuhyun shuts the door and leaned against it. When the door shut, Sungmin perked up slightly. He turned around and looked at Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyu? What are you doing here?" He asked. Kyuhyun smiled sweetly and tilted his head to the side.

"What do you think? I'm here to see if you're alright. Are you? I've been worried sick about you." He frowned and looked down. "I was waiting here for 2 hours." He said. Sungmin sighed softly and walked over to him.

"Kyu~" He said sweelty like an innocent child and raised his head. Kyuhyun looked at him. Sungmin smiled. "You didn't have to wait for me for that long, Kyu. It's sweet and all but you didn't have to." He said.

"But I wanted to, Sungminnie. I need to tell you something." Kyuhyun said.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun gently pushed himself off of the door and got closer to Sungmin. "K-Kyu? W-What are y-you doing?" Sungmin said, blushing. Kyuhyun smiled gently and kissed him softly. Sungmin was shocked but after a second, he relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes. After a minute, they seperated due to lack of air in their lungs.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun whispered.

"R-Really? B-But what about the stalker guy with a gun and the creepy crazed fan? You said you had no time for love." Sungmin said.

"The stalker guy got arrested and the crazed fan moved to America. Now I have time for love. As long as love has time for me." Kyuhyun said. Sungmin smiled and reached in for another kiss. Kyuhyun happily obliged and kissed back, closing his eyes. His worked his hands up and cupped Sungmin's jaw in his hands as Sungmin placed his hands on Kyuhyun's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Their hearts pounded in their chest as their bodies were pressed up against each other. Kyuhyun could feel Sungmin steady and strong heart beat against his own heart beat. And Sungmin could feel Kyuhyun's gentle heart beat against his. And they both matched a smooth rythme together.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think of meh story? :] Review, plz! Gomawo


End file.
